


Justice

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew it was childish. But it did not make it wrong. <i>He deserved justice.</i></p><p>(a coda to episode 3.03 <i>Irresistible</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** 3.03 _Irresistible_.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- Written for debirlfan's [fandom-stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/).  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

John knew it was childish. But it did not make it wrong.

Well, not terribly wrong.

He should be the bigger man and let the whole thing go. But the betrayal was hard to swallow.

He deserved payback.

He deserved justice.

He, in his opinion, had every right to deliver the punishment.

. . . . . .

The idea was a simple one. As was the planning.

The resource was a bit tricky but John happened to know where to acquire what he needed. One stone, two birds.

Every variable was in his control. Complete control. It greatly helped to have a capable 2IC like Lorne.

The executioners took little to no convincing. They eagerly -- almost too eagerly -- got on board the moment John mentioned the plan. They turned wholly ecstatic when assured while they would carry on the actual punishment, John would shoulder all the responsibilities. Anonymity was the best shield against blowback and all that.

The punishment would be dealt while the punished remained entirely oblivious until it was too late.

And John did not even need to put his special forces stealth training to use.

It was that easy.

. . . . . .

They were off-world visiting a trade partner when it took place.

The gate room was bustling with activities like every other day when John and his team returned to Atlantis. Nothing seemed different. Nothing was out of place. Nothing gave away like the quiet before the storm.

It was just like any other day in Atlantis -- hectic and a little bit erratic.

"Rodney, you fixed my remote yet?"

"How many times have I told you it won't make your car go any faster if you turn the control harder? Of course I've fixed it. Who do you think you're talking to, huh? I want a rematch ASAP. Well, as soon as Carson clears us. Can we push back --"

"No, Rodney. We'll have a quick debrief after you're through medical," Elizabeth interrupted before Rodney can go on with his tirade.

John gave her a simple smile and nod as acknowledgment, and dragged a still babbling Rodney towards the infirmary.

Yes, there was going to be a little delay before he could witness the fruit of his planning, but the wait was only going to make the taste of justice that much sweeter. John just knew it.

. . . . . .

The look on Rodney's face was priceless.

The silence that came out of his mouth was even more precious.

John could only hope the tiny surveillance camera Lorne had put in Rodney's room for this occasion could capture every single moment of this revelation. He planned to watch over and over again and he was certain the executers of his plan would like to do the same.

It was not an original idea to have every item in Rodney's room wrapped in toilet paper, but it was a good, non-harmful prank to dole out. The logistics was a tricky one since it would be wrong to use the city's supply. _Daedalus_ would not be happy to make a special trip for toilet paper delivery, that much John was sure of.

Rodney only had himself to blame for keeping a stash of toilet paper in his dresser. Maybe it started as a strange, innate fear of running out when they were cut off from Earth, but the habit was established and John simply made use of it.

"This is for making me clean your quarters using that thing made by Lucius."

Before Rodney knew how to respond with the whiteout world that had become his room, John turned and left.

Justice was dealt and all was right again.

. . . . . .

Until Rodney found a way to prank John back.


End file.
